Unexpected truth
by sotsottan
Summary: A short drabble on how Mira and Lisanna plans on making Natsu and Lucy get together! Surprisingly, they will have more than they bargain for. Nalu with mentions of Gruvia, Gale, Jerza.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 _Mira's POV_

I can't believe this.

I mean, even a small child by the street can see them as a couple. So why don't they see each other as a pair now? Every time I ask Lucy about this, she just laugh and shrugs it off, saying it's impossible.

Lucy is laughing while Natsu is trying his best to make some funny faces. Happy is teasing Lucy about how weird she is to laugh like that, making her stop laughing and grabs his tail, shouting about stupid Happy, I will kill you or something along the lines.

Then Natsu stands up, looks around the request board, then happily takes a flyer and shouts at me.

"Mira, I'm taking this job with Lucy! Come on Lucy and Happy, let's go!"

"Aye sir!" Happy follows the bickering pair where Lucy's obviously not happy with the job while Natsu just grins and talking about how Lucy should trust him on this one. Once they are out of ear-sight, I immediately slam the counter, making my sister jumps in surprise.

"Mira-nee, stop making me jump!"

"Lisanna, we should start our plan."

"What plan? Nalu? Gale? Jerza? Gruvia?" I smack my own forehead and almost shout, "Nalu!"

"Jeez, why are you being so annoying today, demon?" I glare at the lightning mage and he shut up immediately, not saying another word.

"Mira-nee! I know what to do!" she motions me to come closer and she whispers her idea to me. Yes! This is the plan! A good old jealousy will always do the trick.

"Good, you should do this once they come back from their mission."

We giggle and continue our work at the bar. Making the others sweat drop at our behavior.

* * *

 _Lucy's POV_

I can't believe I let Natsu to drag me to a secluded town just to capture some bandits. More importantly, he destroyed half of the town again, making a large portion of our reward going to the repairs. I should just stay at home writing instead.

"Luce, are you mad again?"

"Of course! Who wouldn't be mad if their partner always destroys stuffs, making the reward disappear just like that?"

"Natsu, maybe you should offer Lushi some fish to calm her down."

I just give up and sigh. Once we reach the guild doors, Natsu pushes it a bit too hard, making someone groans in pain.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Yo Gray! Let's fight!"

"I need to run before Mira shoves Juvia towards me again!"

"Gray-sama!"

"Shit! Gotta go!" Gray runs off with a speed faster than a four wheeler. Juvia pops out and chases Gray without fail.

"See, how pathetic Gray is! Hahahaha-"

"Natsu!"

A blur of white hair starts to hug Natsu really tight, making him almost choke on his own saliva due to excess laughing. Both Happy and I just stare at the sight in front of me dumbfounded. I mean, when did Lisanna shows this much of adoration towards Natsu? I know they were very close when they were small but-

"Natsu, will you go out with me?" Is that a wink? Obviously, she winks at Natsu, making him scratches his head and asks, "Why are you opening and closing your eyes like that? Did sand got into your eyes?"

"Owhh, Natsu, why not you help me blow off the sand out from my eyes for me?" She continues her aggression without stop and I just sigh. I guess she noticed my sighing and she puts a tongue out at me, trying to make me annoyed or whatever she's planning.

"Lisanna, you should probably stop before Lucy gets weird again."

"Huh, why is that, Happy?" Natsu is still oblivious with Lisanna's behavior, probably thinking why she is being weird today. Then Happy closes his mouth with his paws and snickers, "You likeeeeee him~~"

"Yes, I like him, until now. So Natsu? Why not we get married? Just like how we promised to."

Getting married? Oh ya, I almost forgot that they both said that when they were small. But Natsu assured me that they no longer have anything. So why now? I glance at Mira who is wiping the beer mug staring straight at me. This must be their plan to make me jealous or something, right?

Before I can tell Natsu what's going on, he spits out something that I don't want to reveal.

"Huh? Married? But Lucy and I already got married."

The whole guild is silent. Mira immediately drops the beer mug, long forgotten while she faints. Even Lisanna was too shocked to say anything as she never expected this kind of answer from Natsu. I rub my temple to ease my headache and clasp a hand on Natsu's mouth, "No, there's nothing like that, hahahaha-"

He breaks free from my clutches and whines, "But Luce! We are practically married! I already proposed to you and you said yes last week, didn't you?"

Oh, now I'm going to get lots of questions from the others. I never thought Natsu will get our secret leaked out just like that. He will pay it back later, I swear.

But first, I have to survive interrogation from the others.

"Is Natsu telling the truth?"

"How long have you two being together?"

"How did he propose to you? Is it a romantic one?"

That's exactly why I want our dating relationship to be a secret from the guild.

* * *

 _AN: A short drabble on how Natsu and Lucy keeps their relationship a secret from the guild._


End file.
